Daughter of the Snake
by Hater777
Summary: What if Orochimaru fell in love? What if he had a daughter, that he never knew of? What if the woman he loves dies and still never tells him of her? This is the story of that daughter. Her whole life she was alone, an ANBU at 10 and still acting like a student till the Hokage strips her of the title where she'll act like the kid she is!


I do not own Naruto!

I do have I fish to slap you if you think I own more then Saffron and Sarff! And don't think I won't find a way through the computer, phone, tablet, and any other Internet capable devices!

Now the song of this chapter is Numb By Linkin Park! Don't thing I own them either! Now read the story!

Lots of love from: Hater777/Aeron(me), the fish named Bob, the ghost in my room(not real-I think), and the person who made Schools (Building a time machine to stop him)

~Saffron Uchiha POV

8 1/2 months before~

"No you can't just give me a curse mark! If you do 'he' will know something's up." I say. He still gets dressed but says "I'll come back for you in 3 months. Wait for me by the cave we found. If you can't send Askook to me." We kissed one last time and he bit my neck. I drop to the ground holding my neck. "When I see you again I'll beat the crap out of you!" I said as I passed out. When I awaken I go back to the village and turn in my report. I also tell the 3rd and 4th that I was attacked by Orochimaru and he left me after giving me the curse mark.

~1 month later~

I couldn't stop vomiting. At first I thought that it was food poisoning but then I realize that I missed my period. "Oh, god! No, this can't be!" I said. I rushed to Tsunade for help, she was the medic not me. I bang on her door, as she opens it I can tell she was sleeping.

"What do you need Saffron! I just went to sleep!" she said. I had tears in my eyes. When she seen that she let me in.

"I...I... ne...ed y...you... t..to... te...st... m..e!" I said as the tears start to fall.

"You need what?" Tsunade asked. But as she finished I smelled something fish like and had to vomit again. I ran into the bathroom and empty my stomach. She asked "When was the last time you had sex."

"A month ago?" I said.

~2 months later~

I sent Askook with a note that said 'I was sent away on a year long mission. After I finish I'll leave to find you.

Love,

Saffron Uchiha

P.S. Watch your back!'

I couldn't let him know that they put me in hiding to protect the child. If I left they would put two and two together. I was leaving him to protect her.

~3 months later~

He sent Askook with a note to me it said 'Be careful! Hope to see you soon! I'm watching my back for you!

Love you,

Orochimaru

P.S. Write back!'

I can't do this to him anymore. I can't pretend this isn't hurting us.

So I wrote back 'I can't take this any more! Like you even care! Of all the thing you done. Vials were found in my house. Even my house! YOU don't really care! I can't believe you! AM I anything to you? SO why did you mark me like I'm yours? Really do you know how much pain I'm in? Risking all I did for you. You got me in trouble.

Lot Of Venomous Excrate,

Saffron Uchiha '

I sat there crying because I knew that I was breaking both our hearts!

~2 months later~

Askook came to me and asked "Why did you lie to him?"

I looked at the white and black snake and said "Our child needs to live a normal life! For him/her I will give up everything! Even my life and love. He/She doesn't deserve to live the lift of a criminal because him/her father is one." I sat there humming and Askook coiled around my neck. "I want you to watch over him/her if I don't make it."

"I would love to! But what should I tell him/her about you?" He asked.

"That I will be watching over and will all ways love them. About the good times we had off missions. How we got in trouble a lot. But don't give them any ideals." I said.

I start writing a note for 'him'. The whole time humming to Numb by Linkin Park.

~Now~

"I want Sarff Lilybell Uchiha if a girl and for a boy Lyn Strang Uchiha." I told Tsunade as I was in labor. After 35 hours in labor I knew I wasn't going to make it so I said "There's a letter in my room. If you see Orochimaru give it to him for me. He and I made a promise but I can't keep my end. But don't tell him about the child."

She looked at me and said "She's his isn't she!" I nod as I see my baby girl for the first time. Tsunade hand her to me but I'm getting tired quickly, I mark her with the summing seal with the last bit of my chakra and said "Mommy loves you, be a good girl for Aunty Tsunade and Uncle Jiraiya." Before slowly slipping into the darkness.

Do you like?

Do you want more?

Should Tsunade and Jiraiya train her?

Should Itachi and Orochimaru find out?

Did you get the message in the second letter Saffron sent?

Of you did I'll let you add a OC Character in or choose the love interest of the story!

Or even both! But it can't be Sasuke or Naruto, there over used!

Comment !

Follow or Favorite or both!


End file.
